


A Visit from the Prince

by merodiikoneko



Series: OC Fantasy AU [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Double Penetration, Foursome, M/M, Original Character(s), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merodiikoneko/pseuds/merodiikoneko
Summary: The prince of Deoge and his knight pay a visit to the witch's shop.





	A Visit from the Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Since not everyone knows about the AU, I'll clarify that Nami owns a shop that was fashioned out of an old inn. The shop sells basic potions and concoctions, but it also doubles as a sex shop and inn, where she may rent out rooms for customers who use her services. Kione also participates in this, and Jayce will tag along on occasion.

Jayce perks up when hears the bell at the front jingle. When he looks up, he sees two tall figures, both wearing adventurer’s gear and dark cloaks. With the hoods down, Jayce realizes it’s the prince and his bodyguard.

“Oh, how wonderful to see you two again!” Nami rushes over to greet the prince, grabbing ahold of his hands fondly. “And Kyle, you are looking as handsome as ever!”

Kyle cracks a smile and brings her hands up to kiss them, “Always a pleasure, Madame Ankh.”

Nami bats at him playfully. “Oh please, how many times have I told you to call me Nami?” She makes a gesture to pull him inside, “Come on in, what can I do for you boys?”

“Oh, nothing really. Gus and I were passing through on patrol and I thought I’d stop by.” Kyle walks along the shelves of the shop, looking curiously at the items while Gus trails warily behind him. He stops to pick up a large ring of leather with some loops and chains attached. “What’s this?” He asks, though he seems to already know the answer by the smirk on his face.

“That’s one of our collars! It can be worn as an accessory or can be utilized for more intimate situations,” Nami eyes Kyle seductively.

The prince holds it up to Gus’s neck, “What do you think, Gus? Think it would suit you?” Kyle teases. The blond’s face heats up with a rosy flush and he averts his eyes, shaking his head. Kyle smiles amusedly and puts it back down. He goes along a few other shelves before he reaches the potion cabinet. “These look nice. Aphrodisiacs, I would suppose?”

“Why yes, those are our finest selection of aphrodisiacs, each with a different level of potency and duration.” Nami snakes her arm around Kyle’s waist and whispers in his ear. “You are also welcome to try them out here at our store.”

“That sounds wonderful.” Kyle agrees, and Gus visibly flinches, not having expected Kyle to say yes.

Fidgeting in his spot, Gus leans over and whispers into Kyle’s ear, “Your highness, are you absolutely sure you want to go about this?”

Kyle laughs and slides his hands around Gus’s hips to cup his butt, “C’mon Gus, it’s a great chance to relax a little. I know you’ve been pretty tense lately.” Kyle nips Gus’s ear and the other man’s breath hitches, blushing even harder than before. “Plus, with the aphrodisiac, it’ll feel like heaven. It’ll be good, I promise.”

Gus fixes his gaze on the prince for a moment before he gives in, brows furrowing, “Whatever you wish, your highness.”

Kyle smiles, eyes glinting with mischief, “Wonderful,” The prince drops a small bag of coins at the counter, “I’ll rent a room for the night then.”

“Perfect,” Nami purrs, her tail, now visibly swaying from side to side, “Would you like any assistance?”

Kyle brushes a finger underneath Nami’s cheek, “As much as I would love your company, I don’t believe Gus would prefer it.”

Nami pouts dramatically, “Oh poo, I was hoping you’d come by for me today.”

“Another day, perhaps, I’ll come by for your service again, madame,” Kyle assures with a leer, “However, I would actually like to request the hands of your apprentices for today.”

“Yay! A night with the prince!” Kione squeals excitedly.

Jayce stares at them in confusion, pointing at himself, “Me too?”

“Yes, you too, little fox.”

As requested, Kione and Jayce get ready to assist Kyle and Gus for their intimate night. Jayce retrieves the potions made by Nami and Kione to set the mood and heighten sensation and one for lubrication. Jayce goes into the bedroom with Kyle while Kione takes Gus to the bathroom to fulfill Kyle’s requests.

While Kione is preparing Gus, Kyle decides to have a little bit of fun with Jayce. He beckons to the fox boy, telling him to put the potions down and come over to the bed. Jayce nervously walks to the edge of the bed where Kyle is seated, and Kyle coaxes Jayce to sit on his lap. The prince tells him to raise his arms and lifts up his scarf and tunic to pull over his head. This leaves Jayce shirtless, with his perky breasts out for Kyle to see. 

Kyle caresses Jayce’s sides and brings a thumb up to Jayce’s pierced nipple. Jayce shivers as the other man brushes against it and uses his fingers to pinch and play with it. After a moment, he stops and instead uses his hands to play with Jayce’s breasts, massaging them with gentle kneading motions. Soon, his hand begins to move lower, hands smoothing down his stomach to the waistband of his pants. These come off too, and eventually Jayce is completely bare for all to see.

Jayce shivers as Kyle brushes his thumb at the juncture between his thighs, inching lower until it brushes against his small cock. Jayce whines and flinches at this, and Kyle smirks, continuing to caress it with light strokes.

Jayce continues to whimper at Kyle’s teasing, writhing on top of him as he teases his cock with his fingers. Trailing his fingers down, Kyle dips down into the crevice below, smirking up at Jayce as he pushes against his hole. 

“What’ve we got here?” He says, swiping one of his fingers to reveal the sticky fluid leaking out, “You’re already so wet, how cute.” Jayce whimpers in response, hips bucking when Kyle drags his finger across the hole again. “It’s like your hole is begging to be filled.” 

Jayce blushes, opening his mouth to reply but stopping short when the finger at his hole dips inside, making him gasp in surprise. Kyle moves and curls the finger with gentle motions, adding a second soon afterwards. Kyle presses a chaste kiss to Jayce’s neck, whispering words of praise and using his free hand to rub calming circles into the trembling fox boy’s thigh. 

At this point, Gus is led in by Kione, and the blond stops when he sees Kyle with Jayce. 

“What are you doing?” Gus growls.

Kyle pulls his fingers out of Jayce and smiles, “Just making preparations. We’re going to have some fun tonight.”

Grabbing one of the items laying beside him, he shifts Jayce so that he’s sitting on the edge of the bed, and slides the object into Jayce’s cunt with a slick pop, eliciting a small gasp in response. He makes sure that it stays in place before he brings his attention back to Gus.

“I see Kione has done well with you. Turn around for me?”

Gus begrudgingly turns around so that Kyle can see his backside. The crystal plug Kione gave him glistens under the light.

Kyle hums in appreciation, “Perfect. Now can you kneel for me?”

Gus frowns but kneels at the foot of the bed. Kyle reaches out to cup Gus’s chin and tilts his head back. He gestures for Jayce to bring him one of the vials and the fox boy hurries off the bed to get it, albeit with some discomfort. Once it’s in hand, Kyle pops off the top and puts the vial against Gus’s lips.

“Open your mouth.” Gus gives him a questioning look. “Don’t be afraid of it, it’s just an aphrodisiac.” 

Hesitantly, Gus parts his lips so that Kyle can pour the liquid into his mouth. He gulps it down with a look of surprise, likely due to the sweet taste, and licks off some that escaped from his lips. 

Kyle strokes Gus’s hair and smiles, “Good boy.” Gus blushes at the praise, but ends up nuzzling against Kyle’s hand as he threads his fingers through his hair. With his other hand, Kyle unbuttons his pants and pulls out his cock, giving it a few strokes. The hand he’s petting Gus with now grips the blond’s hair and guides him forward. “I can’t do anything if it’s not up, can I? You know what to do.”

With a shaky breath, Gus leans forward and gives Kyle an experimental lick, mouthing at the tip before sucking it in deeper. Kyle keeps a hand in his hair as a guide and as comfort as he moves his head up and down the shaft. As he gets more into it, Gus’s body grows warmer and his own cock starts dripping in precum. Gus whines and ruts against the rug for some friction.

“Oh look at you, rutting against the floor like a needy little puppy. Kione, would you be a dear and help prepare him for me?”

“Sure thing!” Kione grabs the vial of lubricant and settles behind Gus. Before he gets to the preparation, he decides to relieve him a bit. 

“I see you’re a little frustrated there, sweetheart. Let me help you out.”

Kione settles himself on top of Gus’s back and brings a hand around to grasp at his leaking erection. He strokes him gently and slowly while also rutting his own shaft against the crack of Gus’s ass. The blond moans underneath him, though it comes out muffled with the cock in his mouth. It doesn’t take too much longer before Gus comes, splattering white across the ground.

Gus falls a little limp under Kyle’s hand, being drained by the orgasm, so Kyle grips his hair more tightly and thrusts into his mouth instead.

Meanwhile, behind him Kione tugs at the plug inside of Gus and it slides out with a pop and a whimper from the blond. The plug is soon replaced with slick fingers, plunging in and out, scissoring and stretching Gus’s hole. Kione decides to add his tongue into the mix as well, which elicits a surprised grunt from Gus when his hole gets stretched out by something warm and wet, along with three other slick digits. 

Soon enough, Kyle pulls Gus’s mouth off of him and tells Kione to stop. When Kione pulls away, Kyle scoots back and gestures for Gus to come up onto the bed.

“Come here, boy.” Gus stumbles onto the bed and Kyle pulls him into his lap. Kyle smiles up at him, “Look at you, so pretty and pink for me.” Gus whimpers as Kyle grips his ass and nips at his neck. Once he finds a spot he likes, he bites down and Gus groans, his head falling forward against Kyle’s shoulder. Kyle lets up for a moment before kissing and sucking at it again until an obvious bruise begins forming. Once he’s satisfied, he pulls back and smiles at the blond. “Hey, look at me.” Gus looks up and is met with Kyle’s warm lips against his.

The hands on his ass spread his cheeks so that his stretched hole is visible and Kyle thrusts upward so that his shaft slides against the hole.

Gus grinds down with a whine, and Kyle pulls away, tsking, “Ah, someone’s impatient. Do you want me inside you that badly?”

Gus growls in response.

“Sorry what was that?” Kyle nips at Gus’s jaw. “I didn’t understand you.”

Gus whimpers lowly and ruts against Kyle again. Kyle tsks, but smiles fondly, “C’mon, boy. I can’t do anything unless you tell me what you want.”

Hiding his face in Kyle’s neck, Gus chokes out, “Please. I need you to fuck me.”

“Good boy,” Kyle spreads his cheeks again and shoves him down on his cock, all in one movement. Gus yelps and clenches around him, and Kyle can feel him trembling. Smiling against his neck, Kyle lifts him up and pushes him down again, falling into a steady rhythm as he thrusts into him. 

Broken moans fall from Gus’s lips as the prince fucks into him deep and hard. His fingers claw at Kyle’s shoulders, gripping on hard enough to leave marks. His whines get louder and more desperate as Kyle fucks into him again and again.

But before he can get close, Kyle stops and Gus looks at him in confusion and frustration, panting heavily.

Kyle lifts him off gently. “Turn around.”

Gus grumbles, still confused, but obeys. Gus’s eyes widen as Kyle grips his hips again and sits him down on top of his cock. 

Kyle looks over Gus’s shoulder at Kione, who has been sitting patiently on the floor where he last was. “Kione, would you like to help out again? I know you love to use that mouth of yours.”

Kione perks up and nods, scrambling up onto the bed to settle in front of Gus, “Yes sir!”

The apprentice immediately sinks down on Gus’s cock, nearly deep throating it. Gus moans as the half demon bobs his head up and down enthusiastically, making little slurping noises while he’s at it.

“Just do it enough so that he can use it. Our little fox boy should be getting ready too.” Said boy perks up and looks over. “Yes, you. Come over here little one.”

Jayce crawls over hesitantly and settles himself beside Kione while he waits. At this point, Kione seems to decide he’s done and pops his mouth off.

“Now get Jayce ready, would you? I already prepared him earlier but I’d like you to help steady him.”

Jayce spreads his legs shyly and allows Kione to take out the item inside of him. Once it’s out, Kione scoots so that Jayce can come in front of him and settle onto Gus’s lap. Gus looks down at him with wide eyes and Jayce flattens his ears in embarrassment.

“Never been stimulated from both sides have you? You’ll experience it soon enough.”

Kione settles behind Jayce’s back and puts his hands on the fox boy’s hips to steady him. He looks to Kyle for confirmation.

“Go ahead.”

Jayce places his hands gently on Gus’s shoulders and lowers himself down, his breath hitching at the fullness of Gus’s cock inside him. Gus’s eyes go hazy at the sensation, overwhelmed by being filled from behind and enveloped from the front.

Kyle barely gives him time to adjust before he’s thrusting up into him again, getting in even deeper this time because of his position. This in turn causes Gus to jerk, his cock pumping into Jayce’s hole as well. 

From behind Jayce, Kione seems to have his own plans. 

“Hey babe, will you let me inside of you too?”

Jayce moans as a particularly hard thrust hits a pleasure point inside of him. His head falls back against Kione as he pants. “Mm, go ahead.” 

Kione grins and takes the lube back in hand. This time, he presses a single finger first against Jayce’s ass and slides it in. He gently adds in a second after a few thrusts, and then a third. When he thinks Jayce is ready, he lines up his slicked cock and pushes in, filling Jayce to the brim. Kione can actually feel Gus’s thick cock through the walls with how tight Jayce is, and groans at the feeling.

The four of them rut against each other for gods know how long before Gus is sent over the edge. Soon after, Jayce is also brought to orgasm and clenches around both of the cocks inside of him, milking them both to completion. Kyle thrusts a few more times before he cums inside of Gus as well. 

While Gus regains his surroundings, Kione relieves Jayce from his lap and lays the fox boy down on the bed, cleaning him up with licks and kisses. Kyle also leans into Gus and smatters kisses across his neck, while the blond wriggles and protests on top of him.

Eventually they all settle on the bed and Kione uses a simple spell to clean up the mess. Kyle wraps his arm around Gus and pulls the man close. Jayce comes in to snuggle into Gus’s chest and the knight accepts it wordlessly. Making his last rounds around the room, Kione turns off the light and clambers onto the bed behind the fox boy. Pulling the covers up over the four of them, Kione settles behind Jayce and falls into a deep sleep.


End file.
